


Nothing Good Happens After 2AM

by 26EdithFinn



Category: Original Work, War setting - Fandom, supernatural elements - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26EdithFinn/pseuds/26EdithFinn
Summary: War is hard on everyone, no matter what side you're on.Everyone processes it differently.So what if his way just happens to be an unhealthy obsession with his ex?It's her fault really, she shouldn't have started dating his roommate.





	Nothing Good Happens After 2AM

It's 2AM.

 

I’m in the kitchen looking into an empty fridge, pretending to think about something to eat. In reality I’m thinking about her. Her and Him. Him and Her. My ex and my roommate. We had only broken up 3 months ago, and now she comes in by the arm of that silver haired backstabber. To her credit, she seemed just as surprised to see me. But there was no guilt, no anger, no visible emotion as all besides surprise. And after getting over the shock, she had the nerve to smile at me!

 

How dare she!

 

And now she’s out with that silver fox at 2AM while I couldn’t get her to stay out past 10:00pm!

 

I’m probably being pathetic and petty. Granted, she broke with me and bruised my ego… but I have every right to complain! We dated go almost a year, I thought we were solid. Might have even gotten married. And just like that, it was over. Just because I’m not very decisive and a total flirt and may have lied to her occasionally doesn't mean I wasn’t serious about her. Just because I kept her a secret doesn’t mean I was ashamed of her.

 

Not that it matters now.

 

It’s 2:30AM.

 

I hear the door beginning to open, and in a panic I crouch and crawl under the sink. This is and all time low. I’m too much of a cowered to face my ex.

 

Shuffling. Grunting, Heavy breathing. God, I hope they’re not making out. I walked in on them once and threw up my lunch.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower, I’m covered in filth.”, she said, her voice slightly shaky and hoarse. I wonder if she’s been screaming.

 

“Okay, I’ll be in the room,”, he said also sounding exhausted.

 

As she went to the bathroom, he went to to his room. I snuck a peak around the sink and almost chuckled. His usually cocky swagger had been replaced with a defeated walk. With his back turned towards me, I could tell he was wearing a dark gray suite covered in dust. His platinum hair was almost brown with what looked like dirt and soot. If this is what he looked like from behind, how must his front be?

 

If he looked like this, then what of her?

 

What the fuck had they been up to?

 

I knew I shouldn’t, but I had to know. I turned and started following her to the bathroom, where the shower was already running.

 

Even though we had dated for a year, I had never seen her naked. Not for the lack of trying on my part, but she always seemed hesitant. There was always something in the way, be it her period, a homework assignment, or the war going on outside.

 

Which is why when I got to the bathroom, I hesitated to open the door. I didn’t want to be that creep that spied on his naked ex.

 

But then I heard crying.

 

I opened the door just a crack, just to make sure she was okay.

 

There was scattered leather everywhere. A very heavy looking jacket was in the sink, along with leggings and gloves. Near the toilet there was a gauntlet that looked like it stored something. There were some scattered knives closer to the shower. At the shower door were some heavy boots.

 

And she was on the shower floor curled in a ball.

 

I have never seen her this vulnerable, almost breakable. Sure. I had seen her angry, sad, frustrated, about to explode, but never broken. It was disturbing really. I had always pictured her as someone who didn’t cry, someone who would bend but not break.

 

For a moment, I wondered if she was like this because of me.

 

I wanted to comfort her. Maybe if I did, there would be a chance for us yet. Maybe she would see that I actually care about her. That I meant what I said about marring her. That even if I never planned spending time with her, all she had to do was ask and I would appear. Maybe she would leave that silver haired freak and be with a more normal, non-magical guy like me.

 

Maybe if I was here for her now, she would forgive me for cheating on her.

 

I was about to make my way towards her, when she looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her green hair was sticking to her forehead. With a sigh, she wiped her eyes and made a move to stand up. I quickly closed the door as quietly as I could. I still didn’t want to be that guy that saw his ex naked without her consent.

 

Quietly, I made my way to the couch. She would have to pass by to get into his room. I made a plan quickly in my head. I would ask her what was wrong, tell her that I knew her well enough to know something was up. She would resist momentary, but wouldn’t be able to resist my charm for long. She would come over and sit next to me and spill her guts. I didn’t actually have to listen to what she said, I just had to be her shoulder to cry on. She would let me hold her, and then after a few minutes, she would kiss me. I would return the kiss, of course, take charge in the way I know she likes. I would carry her to my room and make sure the silver haired freak heard her moans threw the wall. We could figure it all out in the morning. I would have to find a different apartment and she would have to break up with the freak, but it would all work out in the end.

 

It was a guaranteed to work plan. I would get my love back and we would survive this stupid war and life would be wonderful.

 

That is, until she walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

 

I was too stunned to say anything. As struck by her figure as I was, I couldn’t ignore the scares on her back. She hadn’t had those before, I’m sure. And they weren’t on just her back to, but her arms and her upper thighs. They were long and an ugly brown. Barely noticeable against her mocha skin, but still visible. There had to be a way to remove them. I couldn’t be with her if she had scares all over. Its something that would have to be fixed.

 

I was so lost in thought, that I didn’t get a chance to speak.

 

Not that she noticed me sitting on the couch. She power walked to the freak’s room and closed the door.

 

I looked at the clock on the wall. It’s 4AM.

 

My night should have ended here. I should have just gone to my room and tried to get some sleep. My grand plan is ruined, there is no point in staying out here.

 

But I’m too curious for my own good. Besides, she seemed pretty upset. I bet anything that the freak will say or do something to piss her off. And who better then me to calm her down?

 

I tiptoed towards his door. I wouldn’t open his door, but I did press my ear to the door in hoped of hearing something.

 

“- talk about it?”, he asked and I rolled my eyes. Didn’t he know that it best to leave her alone when she’s upset?

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,”, she said, and I can tell she’s lying.

 

“You don’t have to play strong for me, princess”, I cringed. She hated when I called her that.

 

“I’m not playing anything! I just don’t know what you want me to say-”

 

“Why are you shouting at me?”

 

“I’m not shouting I’m being firm! And I don’t need you questioning-”

 

“Who’s questioning you?”

 

“Everyone!”. Heavy breathing. I hold my breath so that I can hear what she’s saying. “Everyone is doubting me. And I can’t really blame them can I? They were expecting a leader today. Instead, they got a 21 year old girl who doesn’t know what the right fucking thing to do is and who froze at the worst possible moment and now… now a child will grow up without they’re parents. Because of me.”

 

Oh shit. She’s talking about the war. She’s like this because she was in it today. But why? She has no part in it. The war is between the magical and non-magical. She’s not part of the military so why…?

 

“Hey, look at me,”, he said, “no one expected you to be perfect. But this is war, we knew people were going to die and they took the risk anyway.” There was a pause. Then some shuffling.

 

“Sam, listen to me… Are you listing?”

 

“Yeah, I’m listening,” she sounded angry. The freak better step back before he gets slapped.

 

“This is war. You can’t save everyone. That's what you told me. The people didn’t pick you as the leader because they thought you would be perfect. They chose to follow you because you have a good heart and will do you’re best by them.”

 

There was some more shuffling. Some sniffling. A dry chuckle.

 

“And besides,”, he said, “you’re not even supposed to be involved. The only reason you’re in this mess is because I dragged you in-”

 

“It’s my job, Drake-”

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

 

More shuffling. Something light fell to the floor.

 

“I would have joined eventually. It’s not like we can stand back and do nothing.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

There was a pause. For a minute, I thought that was the end, until she spoke again.

 

“I just don’t want to loose myself, you know? There’s going to be a lot of hard decisions I’m going to have to make and I don’t know-”

 

“Okay, stop. You are not going to become a totally different person because I won’t let that happen, okay?”

 

“But Dra-”

 

“No Sam, I mean it. I have waited four years for the chance to be with you. And I am not going to loose you now just because of a _little, itty bitty_ war.”

 

She laughed. I’ve only heard her real laugh a few times. It was as if she were struggling for breath. She would begin to shake and you would fear for her sanity a little. But it was a beautiful thing to watch. And at this moment, I wish I could take his place and hold her as she trembles from happiness. Right now, I wish I could be the guy that she confines in, the one that can reassure her it’s going to be okay.

 

I quietly step back and go to my room. Its going to be harder to get her back then I thought. I would have to come up with a better plan.

 

As I lay on my bed, I glance at the digital clock on my bed stand.

 

It’s 5:30AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been a couple of years since I have written anything that isn't work or school related, so if you could take a minute to comment, it would mean a lot to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little clip. I plan to do more like this in the future.
> 
> I hope everyone has or had an amazing day, see you all soon!


End file.
